A stacked battery constructed such that one of two kinds of electrodes (positive electrodes and negative electrodes) is stacked on another of the two kinds of electrodes through each of separators has a battery characteristic that is lowered when there occurs positional displacement of each of the electrodes. In order to prevent the battery characteristic from being lowered, each of the separators is prepared in the form of a one open ended bag, and one of the two kinds of electrodes (positive electrode) is inserted into the bag-shaped separator. As a result, positional displacement of the one of the two kinds of electrodes can be prevented. However, in this construction, another of the two kinds of electrodes (negative electrode) is disposed on an outside of the bag-shaped separator, whereby there is a possibility that positional displacement of the another of the two kinds of electrodes occurs.
In contrast, in an embodiment of a stacked battery recited in Patent Literature 1, a sheet of an elongated separator is folded in a zigzag form such that there are provided multiple open portions including open portions opened in one direction and open portions opened in the other direction. One of two kinds of electrodes is inserted into the open portions opened in one direction, and another of the two kinds of electrodes is inserted into the open portions opened in the other direction. In this construction, an end face of each of the two kinds of electrodes abuts on a fold of the zigzag-folded separator, so that each of the two kinds of electrodes can be held in place with respect to the direction in which each of the two kinds of electrodes is inserted into the separator.
Further, in another embodiment of the stacked battery recited in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of separators double folded over such that one of the two kinds of electrodes is interposed between opposing faces of each of the separators are prepared, and the plurality of separators are stacked on one another via another of the two kinds of electrodes. After that, the plurality of separators are fused to each other such that the another of the two kinds of electrodes is interposed between the separators to thereby be held in place.